Percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (hereinafter, referred to briefly as PTCA) is a relatively new approach to the treatment of ischemic heart diseases and technically involves mechanical dilatation of the stenosed region of the coronary artery by means of a balloon. However, it is known that PTCA is not a radical therapy for atherosclerotic lesions of the coronary arteries, and the mechanically dilated part of the coronary arteries undergoes restenosis within several post-angioplasty months with a frequency of about 40 percent. For controlling this restenosis, antiplatelets, anticoagulants, etc. have heretofore been tried, but drugs that would be sufficiently effective clinically are not available as yet.